Hope Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by ShanaD
Summary: This is a rewriting of the series  I'm starting with DH  with a little difference: Harry has a twinsister. Love, friendship and drama in the making!
1. In Memorian

**Hope Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

_AN: Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfiction. I had this idea in my head for several years though. As you probably noticed from the title this story will go over the entire DH book. I plan on making some over the other books as well, and even after DH. It's all in my head, now it just needs to get out._

_In Memorian_

She kept her mouth. She knew Harry was getting upset and didn't want to start a fight again. She went back to reading today's daily prophet.

Harry still had to remove all his junk from his trunk, but she was already packed. She just noticed Dumbledore's name in an article and a picture that looked like Rita Skeeter when she heard Harry cursing. He was bleeding. She went to open the door for him and lead him to the bathroom. However, before she could enter the hallway her feet got attacked by broken china and a cold fluid. She looked down on what appeared to have been a cup of cold thee. "What the…" she muttered, but she just chucked them in their waste bin.

"Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Probably" she said, "come on, we need to get your finger under some water"

When they got back to their room Hope started helping her brother. She noticed one of the 'Potter Stinks' badges, and she couldn't help but feel sad. She was never going back to Hogwarts. But then she saw Harry picking up the golden medal from R.A.B. and she knew, she had to do this.

Apparently Harry had cut himself to the splinters of the mirror he once got from Sirius. And again, she knew she had to do this. It had to stop, all of it!

"I'm going to take it with me", Harry said.

She couldn't answer, she could feel the tears swelling in her throat, she just nodded.

After what seemed like hours, Harry's trunk was finally cleared. The things he wasn't going to take with him, were all on the pile of Hope's things that were going to stay there and they left all of his books as well, since Hope would bring all of hers.

"What do you reckon aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will do with it?"

"Burn it, probably", Harry answered.

They gave the pile of papers a look, and knew they were both thinking the same. They looked for the piece written by Elphias Doge and when they found it, Hope threw all the other papers on the untidy pile of things that were going to stay here.

Harry had already started reading, but since she was a faster reader, she caught up with him even before Harry had finished reading the first paragraph. When she was done with the page she started to sigh and click her tongue to let her brother know he needed to hurry. Harry usually responded to that by reading even slower. After a couple of minutes he finally turned over the page and she started to read the rest of the article.

While Harry was still reading, she thought about what she had just read. She had always felt she knew Dumbledore, even feeling a bit special because of the bond they had, but now she realized she really didn't know him at all. Neither did Harry. Dumbledore had had a youth, he had a family and hadn't been spared by drama either. There were so many things she never even bothered to think or wonder about. And now she did, but she couldn't ask him anymore.

Harry had finished too, and she noticed he was dwelling in his own thoughts as well. Then she remembered the article in today's daily prophet and started reading that. She felt her face burn hotter and hotter with every sentence she read. Harry noticed and tried to take away the paper, but she just said "later". Normally Harry wouldn't have cared, but her green eyes were filled with fire, so he backed off. When she had finished she gave it to her brother and started to walk up and down their shared room. She was so angry. She tried to block out everything she just read, but she couldn't. Instead she just watched her brother finishing the story. He was, if possibly, even more angry. He threw the paper on the pile and yelled "Lies" at her, almost accusingly. "I know" she answered back and she went over to sit next to him. Her head on his shoulder.

He opened his backpack again and took what was left of Sirius' mirror. They both looked at it, and then; a flash of intense blue. And then it was gone. They looked at each other, hopeful and then turned to the wall. But there was no blue that could have been reflected.

"It couldn't be, could it?"

"No, he was _killed, _remember?"

"But maybe, …"

"Don't start again Hope, you saw it yourself, we even saw his body. He's death."

"I know he's dead Harry, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but I'd rather have you shut up about it!"

"But, what about this"

"Imagination, I guess."

"Both, at the same time?"

Harry didn't answer for a while but then

"It wouldn't be the first time"

She knew he was referring to the vision they both had of Sirius, but this was something completely different. She wanted to answer back at her brother, but he was looking so hopeless, she said nothing.

_AN: This was my first chapter (chapter two in the book), hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me about it in the comments! Thanks!_


	2. The Dursleys Departing

_AN: I planned to update a chapter once a week, but I kind of just felt like writing for the moment_

_The Dursleys Departing_

"You two!"

Uncle Vernon's voice, unmistakably.

She sighed. She had a fair idea what might be coming.

"I'm talking to you!"

They went downstairs and found their remaining family members sitting on the sofa with their traveling clothes on.

"Yes? " They both said at the same time.

"Sit down!" And a bit later "Please!"

They obeyed and waited for what they both knew was going to happen.

"I changed my mind", their uncle said.

"What a surprise" Hope said under her breath, but apparently it hadn't been that quiet 'cause

"Don't you take that tone! " Aunt Petunia started.

Hope sighed again. She really didn't want to do this again. She even stopped listening, but then she heard Harry say "some of my 'lot', right" and decided it wouldn't be fair to let her brother handle this by his own.

She turned her fixation back to her Uncle and couldn't even believe what he had just said!

"The house?" she repeated.

"Which house?" Harry asked.

"This house!", now it was starting to look dangerous. Uncle Vernon was turning red and the infamous vein was pulsing again.

"Or you out of your mind?" Hope yelled back.

"Or you really as stupid as you look?", she heard her brother say.

He crossed the line there, she thought, they were going to lock the two of them up in their room again.

"Don't you dare…" Aunt Petunia started, but to Hope's surprise, Uncle Vernon shut her up. Apparently he really believed what he was saying..

"In case you've forgotten, we already have a house." Harry's godfather left it to us!"

"Yeah", Harry jumped in, "Why would we want to stay here? Because of all the happy memories?"

There was a silence. Maybe they were impressed by that last argument, she thought.

"You claim that this Lord 'thing'…"

"Voldemort" they both replied automatically

"We've been through this…"

Harry was taking care well, he didn't seem to need her anymore. Instead she started looking at her cousin. He was listening very intensely to Harry, and she had the idea, they had scared Dudley enough to make him want to leave. And that would be enough for all of them to understand.

She wanted to drop in to the conversation her uncle and brother were having, but when she noticed they were discussing the matter of Kingsley not being able to protect them again, for the what seems to be 100th time, she started to think again about the almost fight she had had this morning.

If only Harry would just listen for a while, then I could backfire some idea's but was to prejudiced. Maybe she would have some more support in Hermoine. Ron would be with Harry on this one, it would only be a waste of time to try and convince him.. 'Convince him' she heard herself think, like she had the truth for sure. She didn't. She was still full of doubts, there was the obvious evidence proving Harry's theory and then there were those little clues that proved hers. But were they clues? Maybe she was just looking at something to make it less painful.

If only he had learned her how to perform legilimency from a distance. She could just ask him. Not that that would be prove to anyone else..

"Dad, dad, I'm going with these order people!"

She woke up from her trance and realized the fight was won!

She looked at Harry and standing rather uncomfortably in the living room, they went back to their room.

"Finally!" She said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help"

"Oh come on Harry, you made me talk to them after that time Dudley had tried to pack his halters. This shade of red was nothing compared to that purple one!"

He smiled, "I guess you're right"

"What do we have to say to them?" she asked uncertainly

"I don't know, depends on them I guess.."

"Yeah.. It feels weird doesn't it, leaving this place forever?"

"Yes, but I'm not sorry"

The doorbell rang. They went downstairs again, Hestia and Dedalus had arrived.

Hope couldn't help but wonder how those two were going to put up with her family. Or the other way around. Dedalus was wearing a mauve hat, and had just informed them with the fact he could't drive a car. Uncle Vernon was in for some 'purple rain'! She couldn't help it, but she envisioned the five of them camping, which was such an amusing scene to envision that it immediately put her In a better mood.

"Oh, Harry, Hope, before I forget", Dedalus said," you have to stay here and wait for your guards. There has been a slight change of plan, but Mad-eye will explain, we really need to go". He pointed at his muttering watch.

Hestia and Dedalus were apparently thinking they should leave the 'family' alone for a while. But that illusion whas shattered when uncle Vernon just said: "Whell, that's it then! Bye" He made a weird movement, as if he was going to shake their hands, but apparently he had changed his mind at the very last minute.

Aunt Petunia, simply ignored them and asked for her son, when –

"I don't understand"

When they had left, Hope could hardly believe that conversation really had taken place. But then again, they hadn't really had any contact with Dudley since the summer of the dementor' s attack. Then it struck her that maybe it hadn't been a stupid joke on Dudley's part that morning. Maybe he had just made them a cup of thee. She felt a wave of affection for her cousin. Even though, "I don't think you're a waste of space" could hardly make up for years of bullying. But, it was a start.

And then Aunt Petunia, as if she had wanted to say something more. But she had just left. Without a word.

_AN: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but they all need to be done so… _

_Please Review! Thank you! _


End file.
